Demon Realm (Dragon Ball Series)
The Demon Realm (魔界, Makai), also called Devil World (悪魔界 Akumakai), and sometimes the Dark Demon Realm '(暗黒魔界 ''Ankoku Makai), is located at the very tip of the universe in the Dragon Ball series, and is not a part of the living world or Other World. It is described as a physical plane opposite of the known universe. Overview The Demon Realm is a shadow world created by an army of evil wizards in a space where they were imprisoned. Demigra was one of the wizards who helped create this realm. The Demon Realm is home to evil races - most notably some of the Demon races - who are led by Makaioshin, evil god entities, and the God of the Demon Realm: Demigra. The realm is outside of the domain of the Supreme Kais, and so not even they are fully aware of what is down there. Not much is said about the realm in the Dragon Ball manga, other than the fact that it was once ruled by Dabura. The Demon Realm also acts as a hideout for mages such as Bibidi and his son Babidi. In Dragon Ball, Shula, another king of the Demon World, manages to open a giant entrance to the Demon Realm on Earth and keeps it open for a while by wedging his cursed sword in its door. Goku manages to save Princess Misa, who has been kidnapped and taken to the Demon Realm by Shula. Then, Goku pulls out Shula's sword and closes off the entrance to Demon World. In Dragon Ball Z, when Babidi asks Dabura if he has any preferences on which planet he wants to fight Dabura responds "Perhaps a planet similar to this one. I don't want unfair advantages." The area they are transported is called '''Demon World in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury. In Dragon Ball Heroes, Xeno Trunks, the Time Patrol, and the avatars fight Towa, Mira and the rest of their forces in the Demon Realm. The Demon Realm's appearance looks similar to Planet Namek, except the trees, grass and sky are purple in color. There is a huge tree trunk in the center of the world with a glowing red core. The outer look of the world looks like two planets combined with red longitudes and latitudes, with both moving at the same time. The Demon Realm also appears as a battle stage in the game. Demigra's Castle is also shown to be located in the Demon Realm, it appears as a huge tree with numerous towers at its top. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Towa exposes some of the Fruit of the Tree of Might to the effects of the Demon Realm in order to amplify its effects, resulting in the creation of the Demon Realm-enhanced strain of the Fruit. Presumably exposure to the environment of the Demon Realm alters and amplifies (possibly via mutation or corruption) the fruit (which is stated by Elder Kai and Turles to be divine fruit originally only to be consumed the gods). Towa also reveals her desire is to see Demon Realm become one with the rest of the universe in order to create what she poetically calls a "garden of evil, blooming with rage and pain. By the time of Dragon Ball Fusions, some Namekians had chosen to live in the Demon Realm, however many turned evil as a result of living in the Demon Realm. Demon Realm energy The Demon Realm is filled with a powerful unique type of Dark Energy, this energy greatly powers up members of the Demon Realm race when they are present in the Demon Realm, and allows them to take on the Darkness form. This energy is unusable due to the seal on the Demon Realm, however a special Dark Energy was developed by demons so they could utilize this drastic power up outside of the Demon Realm. Known Residents * Makaioshin * Makaio * Demons – The primary race who inhabit the Demon Realm. ** Dabura – Originally the king, but taken away after falling into Babidi's spell. He is killed by Majin Buu in Age 774. ** Shula – Referred to as king during his appearance in Dragon Ball. ** Melee – Demon Realm guardian. ** Gola – Demon Realm guardian. ** Janemba – Janemba's profile in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury states that he was once an organized crime boss in the Demon Realm. ** Mira – An artificial demon created from the DNA of various masters. Succeeded his brother-in-law Dabura as king. Towa's husband and father of their son Fu. ** Towa – A female scientist from the Demon World who created the artificial demon Mira to be the Ultimate Warrior. Mira's wife and the mother of their son Fu. ** Fu - The male offspring of the Demon Scientist Towa and the artificial demon Mira. ** Demigra – A Demon God, and God of the Demon Realm, originally a wizard Demon from Demon Realm he left from there in 75 Million Before Age to attempt to steal Tokitoki and gain power over time and space in order to takeover time itself, but was stopped by Chronoa who sealed him inside the Crack of Time. * Mages ** Bibidi – One of the most powerful mages. ** Babidi – Bibidi's doppelgänger/"son". * Namekians ** Ryuto - A Namekian who turned evil while living in the Demon Realm. A character in Dragon Ball Fusions. ** Toronbon - A worker-type Namekian who studied strange arts while living in Demon Realm. A character in Dragon Ball Fusions. Trivia * In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, Chronoa and Burter both reference Demon Realm and Hell as being the same location. * In Japanese Buddhism, the realm of demons is called Makyo (lit. "Demon's Cave") like the planet of Garlic Jr.'s ancestors in the series. * The area Dabura and the Z Fighters are transported looks strikingly similar to the planet where Babidi recruits Dabura seen in a flashback in "Eighteen Unmasks". Gallery Category:Locations Category:Stages Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Locations